


kręgi na wodzie

by kim_onka



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Tragedy
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-14 10:10:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3406754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kim_onka/pseuds/kim_onka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Opowiedz mi o moim bracie. / półtora drabbli</p>
            </blockquote>





	kręgi na wodzie

Lúthien prowadzi go za rękę przez korytarze i sale Tysiąca Grot i nie mówi nic. Jej milczenie jest pełne napięcia, pełne żalu, lecz lekkie jej kroki są zdecydowane i Beren podąża za nią, nie pyta, czeka.

Wreszcie królewna puszcza jego dłoń i dotyka ramienia elfiej damy siedzącej przy parapecie, po czym usuwa się, delikatnie jak cień.

Nieznajoma podnosi się płynnym ruchem i spogląda mu w twarz, a on – zna ją przecież, już ją zna, choć jej nigdy wcześniej nie spotkał, i zamiera mu serce i słowa – powitania? przeprosin? kolejnych przysiąg przyjaźni? – na wargach.

(Jej oczy są takie same.)

Złotowłosa pani mierzy go spojrzeniem, którego Beren nie pojmuje, którego wciąż nie potrafi w pełni pojąć, mimo, że i to spojrzenie już zna; kłania się nisko, bez słów oddając się na jej usługi, czeka na rozkaz.

– Opowiedz mi – mówi ona niskim, melodyjnym głosem, cichym i spokojnym jak szmer strumienia – o moim bracie.


End file.
